


(it's not like i) love you

by tongham



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongham/pseuds/tongham
Summary: ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at seoul station. if this is your final destination, please exit the train with any belongings from the nearest exit.the pair glance at each other upon the announcement and minhee has no time to catch up, wonjin’s phone slipped out of his pocket and pressing into the younger boy’s palm in an instant. “let’s keep in touch.”
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Kang Minhee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	(it's not like i) love you

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY WROTE MORE MINIHAM MY #1! there's this one sitting in my drafts kinda similar to this one? but a lot longer but it's the same idea: long-term, uni, a bunch of disjointed moments... i'm not getting into the mess of ever putting it together, i am NOT in the right mindset rn lol. so enjoy this instead!
> 
> kinda also considered a 5+1 fic, "5 times minhee falls asleep around wonjin and 1 time wonjin falls asleep instead" hehe. don't ask why first meetings, getting together, and established relationship are ALL coexisting tags just.. trust me and roll with it *finger-guns*
> 
> title from be cool by loony.

_ – please listen for further announcements. we apologize for the inconvenience this may cause you. _

minhee’s eyes flutter open, mind clouded, at the tail end of the conductor’s announcement. sounds like a delay, he thinks, absently stretching his arms until fingertips touch the back of the next seat.

a throat is cleared close to minhee’s ear. “slept well?”

startling at the sudden noise as he regains his senses, minhee lifts his head and removes himself from the stranger’s personal space. “oh my god, did i fall asleep on you? i’m so sorry!”

“you did,” the stranger just smiles, “but don’t worry about it.”

“what was the announcement?”

“just a 10-minute delay.” an awkward silence stretches out before the stranger holds out a hand. “nice to meet you, i’m wonjin.”

minhee laughs shortly at the formalities, accepting the handshake. “minhee. what brings you to seoul?”

“home. and school.”

“same. well, i’m actually from south jeolla, but i’m here for school.”

as they talk with newly-established and appropriate boundaries occupying the coach, they learn they attend the same university and have the same major (”what are the chances?” wonjin laughs in reflection), wonjin one year his senior. still flustered from the situation, minhee makes a little comment on his luck and wonjin reprimands, insisting he is oh-so-kind in a way that makes the younger laugh loud.  _ hey, it could be worse, _ minhee finds himself thinking.

_ ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at seoul station. if this is your final destination, please exit the train with any belongings from the nearest exit. _

the pair glance at each other upon the announcement and minhee has no time to catch up, wonjin’s phone slipped out of his pocket and pressing into the younger boy’s palm in an instant. “let’s keep in touch.”

* * *

proven with time, minhee is indeed very grateful that wonjin is not only not-an-asshole, but perhaps even  _ friendly. _

minhee has the feeling that wonjin is social and kind with everyone but it’s nice to be included in that definition of ‘everyone.’ despite the size of the biology department, they still belong to the same department and are therefore bound to have their run-ins – applying for the same research opportunities, wonjin coming on as a tutor for one of minhee’s first-year courses, and sharing the classroom when it comes to minhee’s condensed schedule.

_ (on minhee’s first day of cell biology, wonjin waved him over with a confused smile, minhee promptly explained his high school history and writing requirement exemption, and wonjin teased him for being a go-getter before moving on to the next topic of discussion.) _

minhee drags his feet to this particular cell biology lecture – early enough as the course meets, he’s fresh off an all-nighter for his economics midterm. additionally, if that isn’t bad enough as it is, the exam is immediately following his provisional course.

when he sits down with a heavy sigh in the lecture hall, heavy enough to hear over hundreds of students, wonjin’s eyes shift over from his textbook with slight concern. “you look dead.”

minhee rolls his eyes at the witty remark. “thanks. i hate degree requirements.”

“i feel you,” wonjin says with an encouraging pat on the back, head nodding slightly toward the back of the auditorium, the pair of exits. “you still got time to choose sleep instead.”

minhee shakes his head from his face-down position. “if i should be trying in any course, it’s this one,” he mumbles, muffled by laminated wood.

their conversation goes silent for a moment. “alright, up,” wonjin commands, forcing his palm in the junction between the freshman’s folded arms and forehead. pulling over his cup of coffee – a clean white, wonjin’s tastes aren’t peculiar enough to prefer any on-campus chain to the free-of-charge dining hall – he forces the paper into minhee’s hands. “and drink.”

minhee rolls his eyes, already much too familiar with the elder’s caffeine choices. “what, like coffee-flavoured milk is gonna be effective.”

“it’s black. i have midterms too, you know?”

mouth set in a frown, minhee nods in compliance. “thanks.”

at the beginning of the lecture, minhee earns a few elbows to the ribs whenever his head lolls sideways, supply declining once the sophomore becomes increasingly engaged in his notetaking.

even if he is, wonjin shouldn’t be surprised when he has to shake minhee awake so the younger can run a bit less hurriedly across campus, mindful of the distance to the business school.

* * *

“minhee,” wonjin’s voice cuts sharp through the freshman’s muddled thoughts, “the library’s about to close.”

his head turns rapidly to stare at wonjin, eyes unfocused and no doubt sporting an incriminating pair of dark circles. “how did you know i was here?”

wonjin shrugs sheepishly. “just had a feeling. now, c’mon, i’m saving you the embarrassment of an encounter with the librarian.”

minhee allows wonjin to clean up his belongings and pull him out of the chair he’s been occupying for an uncountable number of hours. the chilly air once he exits the building feels strange on minhee’s skin after the notorious stuffiness of the library.

“i’m staying the night, by the way,” wonjin says shortly, resolutely as they walk the dimly-lit campus.

minhee laughs as he stumbles, a guard for his shock. “where?”

wonjin ignores that question, leapfrogging to his reasoning. “it’s too late for me to get home and you need adult supervision.”

minhee snorts at the concept of  _ ham wonjin _ being  _ adult supervision _ in any respect, never mind his own. “dorms aren’t exactly spacious, do you even know what you’re agreeing to?”

“i don’t move around, you’ll survive.” minhee’s eyes involuntarily widen at the concept of bed-sharing but wonjin doesn’t see, it’s too dark out and his own eyes are trained forward. “i’m worried about you. and your sleep schedule.”

“is it even a sleep schedule if there’s no sleep involved?” minhee mumbles halfheartedly and wonjin glares sideways. he doesn’t miss that, gaze burning even if minhee wasn’t looking to see it.

when they arrive at minhee’s residence hall, the pair slip in the entrance and past the security desk. wonjin in possession of minhee’s key, he flashes it at the automated checkpoints in minhee’s place, the younger boy becoming increasingly fatigued at the anticipating thoughts of his own bed.

when he arrives to safety and security, an oasis far away from the periodic table, minhee is much too tired to worry about wonjin’s presence. when he falls into bed blissfully, he doesn’t put up a fight when his senior falls in next to him – there’s enough of a distance he can ignore it.

in the same way he falls asleep, minhee awakens easily, well-rested and eyelids no longer heavy. rolling over in an empty bed, his memories flood back in at the sight of his friend and his signature smile perched on the window ledge. “g’morning, minhee. how do you feel about english breakfast downtown?”

* * *

as much as wonjin and minhee are responsible and studious young adults, they were, are, and always will be boys – it should come as no surprise that the pair queue up for the midnight premiere of the next instalment in the superhero cinematic universe, timed at the end of their first semester of friendship. wonjin’s a regular at these events and minhee a newbie, dragged along by the elder after the faintest hint of wistful awe at the concept.

three minutes before midnight, wonjin innocently asks “is this our first date?” and minhee chokes on a burnt kernel. the elder helpfully offers the straw of one of the sodas, unhelpfully smiling at the reaction.

once he can speak again, minhee raps his knuckles hard against wonjin’s shoulder with mouth set in a thin line. “don’t play like that.”

“it was just a joke, minhee,” wonjin singsongs and minhee only feels more confused when his heartbeat suddenly switches off like a light.  _ did _ that  _ really get his heart racing? _

he sends a pout wonjin’s way when the doors of the theatre open and the crowd files in, wonjin and minhee and their impressive junk food haul (wonjin paid – as the host, as the senior, as minhee’s self-declared best friend) included.

again, wonjin should’ve seen it coming: minhee plus dark and comfortable environment does not equal consciousness. the elder still expresses his surprise animatedly, unable to understand how minhee could fall asleep at the premiere of the year, in the middle of an action movie.

as they walk the short distance back to their campus together, wonjin vowing to see minhee home, the elder nearly sends minhee tumbling into incoming traffic. “okay, i wasn’t joking back at the theatre. date me.”

“are you serious?” is all minhee can ask dumbly, thought in the back of his mind that wonjin is doubling-up on pranks but he wills it away.

wonjin tugs on the taller boy’s arm, effectively stopping his steps and forcing him to turn to face him. “i really am, minhee.” and minhee believes him, eyes shining under the moonlight and streetlights. he wants this. minhee wants it too.

the taller boy takes another moment to himself, absorbing the atmosphere into his skin before he answers. “yes. it didn’t sound like you were asking” – wonjin delivers a light punch to his arm at that line – “but yes, wonjin. i’ll date you.”

* * *

minhee is glad he said yes. dating wonjin is easy, the transition from their friendship found in the little things – as it should be. emotionally-unavailable on autopilot, minhee allows himself to realize wonjin’s contributions to his life and general wellbeing. the elder’s actions don’t change, he always used to get minhee coffee or tutor him on his own time or let him nap at his place, but minhee’s attitude toward those small acts shifts significantly.

“here you go, baby.” wonjin sets down a couple of muffins on the table with a sly wink and minhee sends a sharp glare in his direction – they aren’t hiding their relationship but the younger still gets a bit shy when wonjin does couple-y things in public. “is there any specific week you need help with?”

“all of them,” minhee mumbles dejectedly, stabbing the plastic butterknife in his blueberry muffin repeatedly.

wonjin tsks disapprovingly at minhee’s self-deprecation. “that’s a bit too much to review at once,” wonjin slides over the heavy textbook, leafing through diagrams and practice problems, “so how about we start with the most recent lecture? let me know if we need to backtrack on anything.”

minhee nods with eyes closed, chin resting in a propped-up hand. he remains focused on the textbook and his tutor-slash-boyfriend’s voice even as information slowly overflows his brain, eyelids threatening to flutter shut.

he assumes he had crossed that threshold when he feels a tight grasp on his shoulders, opening his eyes and mouth to complain. “you fell asleep. again,” wonjin says flatly. “am i really that boring?”

minhee yawns loudly, stretching his arms up in the air – he must’ve been out for a good amount of time to be so tired. a barely-audible  _ sorry _ is the best apology he can muster, exhausted and well-aware (a bit smug about it too) that wonjin can’t stand to be genuinely upset with him over something so silly.

“just remember,  _ you _ agreed to date  _ me, _ ” wonjin jokes, closing the textbook shut (the thing is so large that the action sends a breeze rippling through the café) and sliding it into minhee’s arms. “go home. sleep.”

more alert now, minhee shakes his head rapidly. “i just needed a bit of rest, i’m all ready to go now!” he says, mindful of his own hyperenthusiasm.

the fingers combing through minhee’s long bangs freeze at that reaction. “oh, that wasn’t a suggestion,” wonjin delivers the blow with a winning smile.

* * *

fatefully, wonjin’s family owns a vacation home not that close yet not that far from minhee’s hometown of suncheon – the estate is how the couple first met, after all. with the academic year coming to a close, it’s time for minhee to go home and for wonjin to be a tourist, the first step being on the train platform they last occupied a year earlier.

the atmosphere seems to make wonjin even more chatty, minhee notices as he listens to his boyfriend’s words on summers past with his parents and siblings, scenes common to both of their experiences. he allows the elder to go on as he pleases, only interrupting to offer his own opinions on the best food trucks or ice cream parlors in the area.

noticeably, wonjin’s words begin to taper off, voice going quieter as the journey stretches on until his head is rested on minhee’s shoulder, a role-reversal of their first meeting. minhee’s about to make a short quip on that thought until he register’s wonjin’s relaxed expression, his even breaths and closed eyes.

smiling smally to himself, minhee looks at the passing countryside as he recalls the day he rhetorically asked wonjin on why he always seems to fall asleep in his presence. the question was offhandish, meant as a joke, but wonjin brought a sincere answer that left him speechless: it’s in the comfort, security, and vulnerability that minhee is willing to show around wonjin.

back then, minhee simply nodded and subtly threaded his fingers with wonjin’s before diverting his attention to a chemistry assignment. now, sitting on the train with wonjin's sleeping peacefully on his shoulder, feeling loved and trusted, he can finally understand that elusive emotion wonjin has been trying to find the words for.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! a bit longer than my past few works because i felt bad (and my nano speed is declining, i'm almost *gasps* behind schedule??!) comments and kudos are always appreciated!! miniham nation make some noise!!!!
> 
> find me on twitter @deuichas or at curiouscat.me/tongham! see you all again tomorrow <3


End file.
